GATE: And Thus The Greater German Reich Fought There! (Remake)
by AusfPanzerkampf
Summary: /u/9028086/General-Isakovich is the creator of the original version of this. He hasn't updated his story in a damn long while so I thought that i'd make my spin on it. A Remake? Maybe. Good? Hopefully. This is my first story to be published here, so call it my debut, I guess. Enjoy.
1. The Beginning

**NOTE: THIS IDEA IS NOT MINE, BUT THIS FINE GENTLEMEN WRIGHT HERE:**

u/9028086/General-Isakovich

**I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THIS IDEA BUT ALL WRITING AND PLOT POINTS FOUND WITHEN THIS STORY ARE ENTIRLY MINE.**

Reichsmarschell John Smith looked out the window of his Nazi apartment,his hands tightly holding eachother behind his back. He was dressed in his fine Nazi uniform, black as the night sky, the stars being the several awards and his patch on his coller. The moon, however, was a red armband, with a Swastika planted straight in the middle.

As he looked out upon the bustling city of New York, all that was on his mind was the several problems he was having to face ever since his oncovering of the scheme to kill Hilter. He was hated by not only Resistance members, which he understood, but also several officers in the Reich itself. He wasn't new to this, atleast not a complete rookie, but by no means did he like it. He was now getting way more attention than before, and he didn't feel famous, but infamous. He sighed loudly, hoping, in the back of his cold heart, that something would come up to divert everyone's attention from him and others and to the new problem. Hell, he was close to praying for it- Something suddently caught his eye.

Light and matter seemed to bend and discolor, a hint of rainbow here in here, down by Time Square. Cars stopped and even crashed into this near-invisible entity, but more and more of its actual look and shape starting to come into view. Marble pillars started to show, a traingular roof and a gate started to appear, it seemed to be around the width of an average gas station, maybe a bit bigger. Then, when it came fully into view, it looked as of something that would be built in Rome or Greece. A temple, maybe? He wasn't quite sure, it was hundreds, maybe a few thousand, feet away from him.

Then alarms began to blare.

Disaster and Airraid sirens.

Seconds after this, an army emerged from the structure.

Unterscharfuhrer Eva And Jakub Korbin had been sitting in a cafe, drinking coffee and talking about the future and kids when then alarms began blaring and civilians rushed down the street. They instantly jolted up from their seats, well Jakub really. Eva didn't want to waste her pure-black coffee that costed her nothing. She gulped the rest of it down, getting a little on her suit, and rushed out of the building tagging behind Jakub.

Jakub was pushed down by a bystander almost instantly, forcing Eva to catch him. He landing into her arms, and was repositioned by Eva. Both of them then assesed the situation.

"A disaster?" Eva asked, the two of them huddled near the door of the Cafe, not wanting to make any attempts to get though that heap of Human.

"No. We'd be warned ahead of time." Jakub replied, tilting his head and moving his neck, trying to look over the croud.

"Freak accident? Resistance bombing, maybe?" Eva started to grow uneasy, her ADHD kicking in. She hated crowds and cramped areas.

"Seems like it." Jakub said, pointing to the air above the croud, 'Explains all the dus-"

The Human barrage was cut off by several mythical and anchient looking beasts and people, in Roman-like armor and positions. What seemed like Orcs, Ogres, and Goblins stomped around, killing slackers and anyone in buildings. Both Eva nad Jakub quickly got back inside, and in the nic of time.

The glass doors of the Cafe entrance was engulfed by fire, which spread from the side and made its way from left to right quickly, spreading among the windows. It's source stopped, and the larger parts of the fire disapated, small patches and strings left behind in the corners of the windows and streets. A large thumping sound shook the building. Eva started to breathe rapidly.

In front of the two a reptilian head emerged, low to the ground. It looked that of a large dinosaur Jakub was always facinated by as a kid. It's eye darted around, looking for survivors. it moved slowly, a bit of its wing started to come into view, then its eyes locked onto Eva and Jakub. They both froze.

The giant reptillian head swung itself into the window, the glass giving no resistance, tiny shards falling to the ground, making clattering noise. It's titan head swung to fast and hit the two, sending them flying into the back of the store, over the counter, and into the kitchen. They tumbled and hit a wall, then a hot surface, then the the ground. Pots and panns began falling all over the two, Jakub trying to get them out of the way. Eva rested by his feet, knocked out cold. He heard then the patter of shoes, and yelling in a foreign language.

Jakub went for his gun.


	2. The Aftermath

Jakub reached for his gun, quickly unclipping the cover to his holster and slid his Luger P08 from it. He cocked the weapon with his other free hand. He aimed it over the counter from his position at the end of the kitchen. He closed his left eye and waiting for what felt like hours, but only actually a second. Five bipedal creatures with horns and fangs and pig-like features jumped up onto the counter, holding older weapons. They looked around, pointing their speers and swords. Jakub took aim to the one with the helmet at the far left, and fired directly at the head.

The creature's helmet flew off and hit the ground with a metalic clang, it's body jolted backwards as blood spewed and splattered on the Cafe table nearby. It fell onto said table, the salt and napkins and the other objects on it falling directly onto its corpse. It's comrades looked back and, what seemed to be atleast, roared. Jakub took no time to continue fired beyond that point.

Due to the stress surging through his body, he couldn't aim as straight as he wished. Though he fired fast, he was only able to take down two more using one magazine. The ammount of firing he did, of coarse, attracted the attention of the creatures. He quickly tried his best to reload, but his shaking hands made that a chore. He knew he wasn't going to be able to reload in time. He heard the roar of the creatures on more time, and then several gunshots.

He looked to his side, and found Eva, holding her own pistol. She scoared clean head and neck shots on them. She seemed collected, but not calm. In fact, she seemed panicy. He couldn't really describe it. Eva shook her head and quickly reloaded. She cocked the bold with one hand. It always amazed Jakub her supperior skills when it came to guns. He couldn't help but stare. He thought of the one time where the two were ambused by resistance members while in their car, and Eva singlehandly took six of the nine members down. Jakub had to use his MP-55 to get any kind of kill count, firing almost speratically. He always thought of himself as under Eva several times, then remembered the times where he saved her it just as many situations as Eva did to him. One time-

"Quit staring at my chest, Jakub." Eva said, her hands on her hips, "We have more pressing matters than my A-cups."

That was true. Eva had a very slim, petite body. She only stood at five-foot-one and was towered over by Jakub, whom was six-foot. She had long, black hair that hit her lower back and an indent on her small cheeks. She had a small scar under her blue eyes. Eva was what you could call 'adorable.' Jakub, on the other hand, wasn't very interesting. He had a well-built body and a good looking face, with a solid, but not square jaw. He had average sized everything other than his height and penis size. He was proud of his eight inches. To sum him up, he was a face among the croud.

Jakub quickly jolted up, embarrased. They needed to get out of there, and quick. They both rushed for the door. They only found an opening, no wall in front of the Cafe to be seen. Everything in the Cafe was thrown about from the impact of the reptillian creature, the tables, chairs, even the banner that advertised the shop. All of these were thrown about or broken into pieces.

"Take this chance while you can, Eva." Jakub snickered. Eva loved her coffee and knew she would quickly go into the back and fill her canteen with coffee.

"Already done." Eva said, walking out of the hole-in-the-cafe. I'd say wall, but that didn't _ exist _anymore.

Upon exiting, Eva and Jakub found civilians and soldiers alike trying to calm the situation down. Around them were several dead bodies similiar to the creatures which those two ran into, and the reptillian creature from before was crashed into a large screen meant for showing propaganda. It was all white now with streaks of other colors extending from where the reptillian hit it. Then a soldier walked up to Eva and Jakub. Eva looked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but the soldier interupted her.

"Are you going to ask what the hell is going on?" The soldier said, turning a radio off.

"No, we were going to ask where I can get a replacement suit." Eva pointed to a long tear on her sleeve, agitated.

"Yes, we were going to ask what in the fuck is going on." Jakub interjected. The soldier sighed, and took a drink from his own canteen. He pointed down the road, to a marble structure straight out of Rome. It was littered with bullet holes and had a security line surrounding it, secured by soldiers, SS officers and other military personell.

"Go ask whatever came from that. Some army consisting of fantasy creatures, Orcs and dragons and whatever, came right through there. With them some Roman-lookin' soldiers occompenied them, spears and all. Were going to launch a counter attack as soon as we can get this mess under control. Damn things slaughetererd everyone." The soldier looked at the bodies of the invaders and the civilians near them. Cars and buses were crashed and thrown about, their occupents either dead or gravely injured. Other soldiers rushed around giving aid to those caught in the mess but weren't killed. The sirens of ambulances and fire trucks screeched. Body bags were loaded, small areas to care for wounded were set up. Jakub and Eve took some time to soak this in. Then Jakub looked at the soldier.

"So, were at war?" Jakub asked.

"Yup." Replied

**American SS Headquarters, New York City. (4 Hours After Initial Attack.)**

John sat at in his leather throne, looking over several papers on his desk. Nazi imagry littered the area, swastikas and portraits of several Reich officers, like Göering, Himmler, and others, were the main thing. Above John though was a large painting of the former Führer himself, Adolf Hitler. Outside his door phones rang and shoes clacked around as others rushed around, trying to assess the damage, causaulties, and when to strike back. The German language filled the hallways. Then, the doors to his office opened, and a man in SS uniform held the doors open wide, allowing John to see the traffic outside. The man let go of the doors and saluted.

"Reichsmarschell John Smith, the acting Oberstgruppenführer would like to speak with you." The man said. John faced him.

"Let him in."

The man nodded and put his back against the door and saluted, as the Acting Oberstgruppenführer walked in, with a folder in his hand. He saluted John himself.

"Take a seat." John said, pointing to the leather chair in front of his own desk. The Acting Oberstgruppenführer obliged and sat down.

"Peter Creek, was it?" John asked.

"Yes, Reichsmarschell." Peter answered.

"What buisness do you have with me today?" John put his hands on the table, asserting his dominance over the situation. It wasn't like it was needed, but John always did that.

"I was going to report to you the solid numbers of the situation. I thought it best I give it to you directly, Reichsmarschell."

"Very well. So, what are they?"

Peter handed John the folder, and John flippped it open. There was a chart of numbers, divided into rows and said rows were labled boldly. One row stood out to him.

**Civilian Causulties: |456 Deaths|1,423 Injured|200-250 Missing|**

"These are some big numbers, Peter." John said, looking back at him. Peter adjusted his collar.

"Reichsmarschell, it was directly in Time Sqaure."

"I saw it happen, Peter. I know that. In fact, i'm glad the number isn't in the ten thousands."

"I am as well, Reichsmarschell. Anyway, A similiar event occured in the Japanese Pacific States in San Fransisco. The Japanese haven't realesed the numbers to us just yet, but it is believed the number is higher than our own due to delayed responce on the Japanese part."

John nodded his head, and continued to flip through the folder. It had detailed reports on what happened within it, with eye-witness claims and a reconstruction via map of it as well. John was impressed with how fast they were able to get this all together.

"This is a bit more than solid numbers, Peter." John said, still reading.

"Uh, yes, Reichsmarschell. I figured it'd be best to give you what we currently have on the situation as well."

"I wasn't complaining," John looked up at Peter, "In fact, I would have asked for it if it wasn't included. Anyway, what is the Reich doing about this?"

Peter, upon hearing this, was asked for a moment to think. John allowed it. After a few seconds of thinking, Peter replied with: "Now that I think about it, not much. Other than normal disaster response teams going out, we haven't came up with a definite plan of action."

John sighed at this response, one which he wasn't pleased with. He could tell that the entire SS Division in New York is doing backflips, trying to talk to Berlin and Japan about what happened and what is going to happen next. From what he has heard outside, there isn't much they can do as of now.

"Elaborate. Why can't we make a plan of action, Peter?" John sat back in his chair, and crossed his arms.

"Many reasons, Reichsmarschell. Diplomatic reasons, for one. Japan doesn't want us to do anything without them, and we don't want them doing anything either. We have no real idea whats beyond that gate, and its best to be cautious, as Berlin puts it. Not only that, but we have to be vigilant in case another one appears, and we have to get the nessacary troops and intel together to even start planning an invasion into the gate. Any since we haven't the slightest clue on what is beyond there, Berlin wants us to get a scouting and intel-collection mission together, with Japan."

John nodded to the response. It wasn't what he wanted but it made sense. He then began to think of what is going down in San Fransisco.

"Peter, what information do you have on what happened with Japan's attack?"

Peter looked at Reichsmarschell, dead in the eye. "It wasn't pretty."

**San Fransisco Nippon Building. (5 Minutes After Initial Attack)**

Chief Inspector Takeshi Kido rushed out of the building and into the sound of gunfire and the smell of blood. Everything was happening so fast. These invaders from this Roman building, even though their weaponry was far worse than the Japanese, they were somehow pushing through the defenses. Several civilans were slaughtered in this attack, and Kido had whitnessed the bloodshed outside his offices window. The Gate appeared only seven blocks away from this building. He had to admit, they were caught by suprise. Several guards ran up to Kido before he could actually get a good look of what it looked like out there for the soldiers defending. They bowed respectfully but quickly.

"Chief Inspector, you must leave this place! We are getting an escort for you and the other high-ranking officials as soon as we can, so please, come with us!" One guard said, trying to lead the way up the stairs, and Kido thought it would be best to follow. They went back inside and the entire building activity waws on the upper floors, the reception desk and the waiting room deserted, the guards inside had gone to defend _outside. _Then, as they rushed up the stairs with a clatter of boots and the sound of the Japanese language being spoken through a radio, Kido and the guards bumped into Trade Minister Tagomi. Tagomi was confused, he had been in the bathroom moments prior and he tended to read whilst in there, and took a bit. He was simply visiting before he had to go out again, as his Trade Minister duties forced him to do that, but alas he was here, confused after he heard gunshots and people rushing up the stairwell. Tagomi stopped to talk to the guards, but they respectfully told him that they'd have to talk later. Tagomi, though agitatedf, understood to some degree thye urgancy of the situation, and joined Kido.

'Chief Inspector, what is going on out there?" Tagomi asked, somewhat panicy. Kido, although rushed, deicided to respond as collected as possible.

"We are being attacked from another world, I believe." Kido responded. Tagomi was taken aback from these words.

Tagomi knew of what he had experienced before, with the dreams and the alternative United States, where his family surived the war, though they had lost. He thought it was an attack from the United States from the world he had visited whilst in his meditative state. If that was the case, he thought, Japan is doomed. Could it be that his ties to that world had somehow connected the other world to this one? Could this be his fault? As he ran up the stairs with Kido, his mind wandered. But, he decided to ask Kido who it was.

"Chief Inspector, who is attacking us?" He asked. They were only on floor eight at this point.

"The enemy seems that of Ancient Rome, but with creatures not of this world." Kido shook his head, "Walking, talking boars, reptillain creatures that fly. Fantasy, really."

Kido's answer only left Tagomi in _more _confusion. But he couldn't think over it, as they had just arrived to the top floor. The guards bust the door open, where several helicopters waited, two on the roof, four in the skies. The helicopters were extracted all personell that weren't guards to a safe location, and the officers and kenpeitai officials were the first on. Kido and Tagomi were of special importance. The guards rushed past the line of people waiting to be extracted, and the Helicoptor personnel allowed them onto the helicoptor first, followed by the others. Each helicoptor could hold eight people, including the pilot and two guards tasked on the helicopter. Kido estimated that atleast forty people had been on the roof.

"There isn't enough helicopters for them," Tagomi whispered to Kido, "They're going to have to abandon the non-governement officials."

"I know." Kido responded. The men on board yelled for liftoff, and the pilot did just that. The helicopter lifted off the ground, throwing dust and other small particles about. They rose quickly and in almost ten seconds, the helicopter was moving foward, joining the other extraction teams. Kido looked out the side of the helicopter, and down to the entrance of the Nippon building. It was just as he saw initially. Pig-men, as he put them, had somehow broken the guard lines and entered the building, killing off survivors. Although the dead pig-men were far higher in count than Japanese deaths, they had still gotten through. He could see through the windows the Pig-men storming up the stairs, and behind the building several cars full of soldiers, with tanks joining them, began to make short work of other invading groups. He still couldn't believe that the Nippon building, alrhough it won't be for long, is occupied. What took those soldiers so damn long to respond? Kido looked over at the other buildings. Bodies of both sides littered the streets, pools of blood paved the asphalt. The houses of originally-western people seemed ransaked, and shops by the sides and buildings themselves had their insides torn apart. Glass was shattered and walls were broke. He could even see a pig-man or two actually attempting to use rifles, but to great faliure.

Then, Kido heard the pilot yelling in Japanese, something about a creature at his four o'clock, and then an earpearcing roar. He looked over to Tagomi, who was staring dead into something at his side. The guards at the left side of the helicopter looked over as well, and quickly tried to get over and fire at whatever was there. Kido looked to his right, and saw a winged reptillian with its jaws wide, The gunfire seemed to do do something, but Kido noticed a small fireball start to erupt from its mouth. Then, with no warning, fire spit out of the creature's mouth, and it engulfted front of the helicopter. The pilot quickly tried to divert, but it kept up it's act. Then, a beeping sound came from the cockpit, and the pilot yelled some more, and the helicopter started to bank to the left, spinning out of control. Kido held onto the side as the creature contiued to shoot fire, the back and sides now taken by the heat, and Kido's hand stung itself. But he kept his grasp as Tagomi held onto the seats, and closed his eyes. Kido, however, couldn't help but keep his own open. He then began to remember the Nippon Building Explosion, and how much this resembled that. The fire, panic, heat, everything. Only this time, Frank wasn't here.

Damn you Frank.


	3. Update time!

**Oh Jesus, Its been a while. I hadn't published for over a month and after that I stopped caring. But now that my writing ability has improved greatly and now that I'm more driven, expect actual updates. Furthermore, I also have a Wattpad. I'll be cross-publishing all my stories on both these platforms.**

\--

**Wattpad: @AusfPanzerkampf**

\--

**For anyone that still cares, I'll be rewriting GATE/High Castle, as well as publishing Der Overlord, my Wattpad fanfiction. I'll update both these stories hopefully once a week (Der Overlord is #1 priority, though.)****Good day,****-AusfPanzerkampf**


End file.
